


Merlin and the See-Through Door; NC-17

by hopefulwriter27



Category: Merlin (BBC)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-10
Updated: 2010-02-10
Packaged: 2017-10-07 03:57:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/61191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopefulwriter27/pseuds/hopefulwriter27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin stumbles upon Arthur and Lancelot going at it. He gets jealous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merlin and the See-Through Door; NC-17

  
  
  
**Entry tags:** |   
[fanfiction](http://hopefulwriter27.livejournal.com/tag/fanfiction), [kink meme](http://hopefulwriter27.livejournal.com/tag/kink%20meme), [merlin](http://hopefulwriter27.livejournal.com/tag/merlin), [nc-17](http://hopefulwriter27.livejournal.com/tag/nc-17)  
  
---|---  
  
_ **Merlin and the See-Through Door; NC-17** _

**Title**: Merlin and the See-Through Door

 

**Pairing**: Arthur/Lancelot with a side of Arthur/Merlin

**Rating**: NC-17

**Summary**: Merlin stumbles upon Arthur and Lancelot going at it. He gets jealous.  1400 words

**Author’s** **Notes**: This is in response to Arthur/Lancelot, jealous!Merlin at [](http://community.livejournal.com/kinkme_merlin/profile)&lt;/b&gt;&lt;/a&gt;[](http://community.livejournal.com/kinkme_merlin/profile)[**kinkme_merlin**](http://community.livejournal.com/kinkme_merlin/)

 

When Merlin found Arthur he felt nothing but shock, at least in the beginning. He had been searching high and low for Arthur since half-past six. Night had fallen, and with it Merlin’s patience. Admitting defeat, he wandered back to his little room, stomach grumbling the whole way. He hoped Gaius had left some supper for him.

                _Bloody Arthur has to go missing during supper time, _Merlin complained. Gaius was gone when he entered their quarters, and no food was to be seen. Sighing, Merlin tried to remember if he and Lancelot had finished that day’s breakfast. _Maybe there’s some bread and cheese still sitting out in my room._ Shoulder’s straightening at the thought, Merlin wove his way between Gauis’s work tables towards his tiny room.

                As he reached out his hand to push open the door, a sound startled him still. A muffled thump, the sound of someone falling, snuck out from the other side of the door. It was quickly followed by a low moan. That moan sounded a lot like Arthur. Panic hit him. _Someone’s murdering Arthur in my bedroom, _he thought, _I’m going to be hanged for Arthur’s murder!_ Stumbling forward, hand outreached, Merlin’s fingers touched the rough wood of his door. Another moan, this one decidedly _not_ Arthur’s, for it was far too low pitched to be the prince’s, pushed out from behind the door. Heat flamed through Merlin as his brain interpreted it as a moan of pleasure.

                _Arthur is fucking someone in my bedroom, _Merlin’s brain flashed at him. No sooner than the thought had passed, Merlin’s fingers began to burn. A strange golden light seemed to turn his skin translucent. The light pulsed in his fingertips and flowed into the door. Then the door was gone.  Well, it wasn’t quite _gone, _per say. It was _see_-_through_. Merlin knew this, because on the other side of the door, Arthur and Lancelot didn’t notice his presence at all. Though, occupied as they were, Merlin wasn’t sure they would have noticed him anyways.

                Lancelot was naked. Pale white skin gleamed with sweat. His back was pressed into Merlin’s floor, next to his cot. The long expanse of his neck was on display, for his head was thrown backwards, eyes closed in passion. Merlin could see one of Lancelot’s fists curled into the link of his chainmail, which had been haphazardly dropped to the floor.  Lancelot’s pink lips were parted and harsh pants of pleasure escaped from them every few seconds. Both of his long legs had been thrown over Arthur’s shoulders, and his lower body was blocked from Merlin’s view.

                Arthur wasn’t naked. His red tunic clung to his skin and covered his back and the rounded tops of his ass cheeks. However, with each backwards thrust, his tunic rode up, revealing his firm behind and his hanging sack. A fine dusting of course blond hair furred the area around his balls. An influx of saliva poured into Merlin’s mouth at the sight. He had to swallow six times before he felt sure that drool wouldn’t escape. Arthur gave a particularly hard thrust and Lancelot released a stunted yell. This caused Arthur to collapse forward, arms on either side of Lancelot’s chest, and head resting in the curve of Lancelot’s collar. As if the stretch of neck was too appealing, Arthur tilted his head and latched onto the slick skin beneath his mouth. The prince rolled his hips and Lancelot moaned out, “_Arthur._”

                The prince’s name snapped Merlin out of his shocked state. Embarrassment flushed through his veins, only to be pounded away by something darker. _Arthur’s mine, _Merlin thought. He stumbled backwards, fingers leaving the surface of the door. Like a switch, the dark wood jumped back into place, leaving Arthur’s thrusting body and Lancelot’s thrashing moans hidden behind the door. Shaking his head, Merlin tried to figure out what to do. He wanted to blast open the door and burn Lancelot to cinders; his magic boiled beneath his skin in agreement.

                A throaty laugh, Arthur’s laugh, seeped from behind the door. Before Merlin could think, he was touching the door once more.  Golden light flashed, and the door was transparent again. The prince and the knight had changed positions. Arthur was leaning against Merlin’s bed; his legs were bent low at the knee, his hands bowed backwards gripping Merlin’s sheets. Lancelot was sitting astride Arthur, his back against Arthur’s chest, riding him. The muscles in Lancelot’s arms strained as he gripped Arthur’s knees and pushed himself up and down.

                Arthur shook his head like a dog trying to rid itself of water. Sweat-darkened hair stuck to his forehead. The prince closed his eyes and released the sheets. His arms shot forward and gripped Lancelot’s sides. He pulled the knight back to rest against his chest.  Arthur nuzzled the other man’s ear and whispered something indecipherable. Lancelot shuddered and wrapped his hand around his hard shaft. Stroking furiously, the dark-haired man erupted. Thick, white release spurted over his chest; he slumped forward. Arthur gave a strangled moan and wrapped both arms around Lancelot’s chest.

                Merlin watched, entranced, as Arthur gave a few more uncoordinated thrusts. Now hard, Merlin pressed a hand onto his aching flesh through his breeches. Pleasure spiked across his spine. His eyes never left Arthur. Arthur released another shout, and his eyes snapped open. They seemed to lock onto Merlin, though the wizard knew the prince couldn’t see him. Merlin pretended anyway. He loosened the tie on his pants and snaked a hand between the cloth and his skin. He almost burned away when his fingers wrapped around shaft. _God Arthur, _Merlin thought, _why Lancelot? Why not me?_

                Stroking in fast, hard motions, Merlin rushed to finish with Arthur. The prince shuddered and came, calling out a name. “_Mer_-_lin_.” He saw the syllables of his name mouthed on Arthur’s lips. He thought he imagined it, but then the prince turned his head and pressed his forehead against Merlin’s sheets. He said the name again. This time it was loud enough for Merlin to hear. The word was hoarse and dry on Arthur’s tongue, and the sound of it had Merlin shuddering, coming, and falling into the door.  

                Unfortunately for Merlin, the door hadn’t been locked. He crashed through, hand still down his pants, and stumbled to his knees a hand a sword’s length from the other men. Lancelot’s head whipped towards the wizard. Shock, then embarrassment had the knight scrambling off the future king then fumbling for his clothes.  “Merlin!” the dark-haired man exclaimed. “It’s not what it seems!”

                Merlin opened his mouth to reply, but found himself, for once, lacking words. Arthur still had plenty. “It’s exactly as it seems. We were fucking.” Arthur finished the statement by turning and wiping his hands on Merlin’s sheets.

                Hot anger shoved Merlin’s arousal away. “Obviously you were fucking. I’m not blind.” He yanked his hand out of his pants and leaned back onto his knees.  “You were fucking in _my_ room.” Magic turned his blood to lava, and Merlin almost wished _both_ of them to dust.

                Arthur blinked. “Lancelot, leave us.” Lancelot glanced from Merlin to the prince, and finished grabbing his clothing and chainmail. He stumbled out of the room. Merlin heard the familiar clicks of the main chamber door opening then closing. Merlin hurriedly pushed his way to his feet.

                “You have no right, _no_ right, to engage in sex in my room!” Merlin turned his head away, unable to look at the prince. Merlin’s cot groaned as Arthur used it to leverage his body into standing. The floorboards creaked under Arthur’s bare feet, but Merlin didn’t turn to look at him. A hand clasped Merlin’s shoulder, and he twisted around to yell at Arthur again.

                Arthur’s face was inches from his, and Merlin felt his hot breath. He also couldn’t help but notice the way Arthur’s lips puffed out, as if swollen from kiss. Or other things. “I have every right,” Arthur said with a smirk, “I am Prince of Camelot.” He closed the space between them and captured Merlin’s lips with his own. Merlin tingled and his anger turned back into arousal.  “Besides,” he said when he pulled back for air, “I came here look for _you_.”                   

 


End file.
